gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ghulam Haider (Blogger)
}} | place_of_birth = Narowal, Pakistan | occupation = Entrepreneur, Blogger | known_for = Founder of Pak Blogz | nationality = Pakistani |website= }} Ghulam Haider ( ) (born 04 December 1990) is a Pakistani Professional blogger , Entrepreneur, Electrical Engineer and Writer . Haider is an Electrical Engineer and Blogger by Profession, and serving in Creative Electronics And Automation as an Electrical Engineer, a well known Factory Automation and Light Emitting Diode (LED) Lighting Company in Pakistan. Education Ghulam Haider was born in Narowal, Pakistan and grew up in several cities of Pakistan. Ghulam Haider completed his basic education from High School Rawalpindi . Lately, Ghulam Haider got an Electrical Engineering degree with specialization in Computer Engineering from COMSATS Institute of Information Technology, Islamabad, Pakistan. Career Ghulam Haider started his professional career as a blogger by launching his first Technology Aggregate blog blog called 'Pak Blogz'. After 6 months, Ghulam Haider started another blog related to Pakistan-Based Fashion under the name of 'Classic Fashion' .Ghulam Haider is too grasping several blogs like Pak Blogz , Shouted Blog ,Fitness And Shape And Flash Games with his electrical engineering career. In 2014, Haider was awarded the ''Best Pakistani Blogger of 2014 by the Punjab Government officials. Ghulam is Helper at various Google Help Forums and many other online helping forums Like Google Adsense Help And Google YouTube Help Forum. Ghulam Haider have an expertise in the room of Web Developing, Search Engine Optimization, Electrical Engineering, Mobile Software Engineering. Haider have keen interest and Passion about new Technology And Online Internet Marketing. He has written several articles on social and political issues of Pakistan for various news Websites and Blogs. Now Hafiz Ghulam too serving in Creative Electronics And Automation as a Trainee Electrical Engineer, a well known Factory Automation and LED Lighting Company in Pakistan.To keep Ghulam's passion of sharing ideasa nd new technology and social media marketing alive with other people, Haider has joined hands with Google as their Helper at Google products forums . Areas of Interest Ghulam Haider have areas of interest include Blogging, Politics, Social Media,Online Marketing' Web Developing, Electrical Engineering and help people on several Internet Help Forums. Pak Blogz This is the primary website and success way of Haider, where Hafiz spends most of his time in a day. He started Pak Blogz in 2012 as a Technology blog and Meta Blogging blog for web users. Later he changed as fitted in the blogosphere of the world. He felt that the need to address and cover the topics revolving around Meta Blogging just like Blogger, WordPress and SEO, Social Media and Google Products too. Pak Blogz which started as a technology blog was founded by Haider in 2012 while on a break from his then decade long marketing career. Fitness And Shape Fitness And Shape is a English language Fitness and Health related website started in 2015, founded by Ghulam Haider, a No.01 health related content site in Pakistan. Sections in Fitness And Shape include Features and Cover Stories, Shape Your Life, Look Great and Sexy, Live Healthy, Get Fit, Eat Right and Healthy Food, You Must In Shape, and Every Issue of Life, The Hot and Fit list of Celebrities's life. See also * Sandeep P Parekh * Amit Agarwal * Farhan Danish * Ammar Aziz External Links Pak Blogz Shouted Blog Fitness And Shape References Category:Pakistani bloggers Category:Pakistani journalists Category:Pakistani businesspeople Category:Living people Category:Pakistani writers Category:Pakistani motivational speakers